This invention pertains generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5-(phenyl or phenoxymethyl)-3-(2-furanyl)-3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-methylisoxazolid ines which are useful as antifungal agents.